onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JapaneseOPfan/Special Lesson (Emoticon Paradise)
JOPfan's Special Lesson #1 ; Emoticon Paradise Finally, the long-awaited (?) Special Lesson is here. Hooray to the end of the school year! And hooray to my recovery from the flu. Since this is a special lesson, it's not really going to teach you guys anything, but it's sort of just for fun. After thinking for ages, I came up with the conclusion that Special Lessons don't really have to be lessons, but more of 99% randomness and 1% teaching. So, I've decided to feature some emoticons that you can only type if you install Japanese text into your computer, so that you can C+P your favorites and post them on facebook, twitter, or whatever you want. In this "Lesson", I will list the top 100 emoticons in Japanese text. Of course, according to my taste. By the way- they're not in order of favorites. (P.S. Some japanese characters may not appear correctly on your computer) #Hell Wink (ﾉ・_-)☆*+:*+:*+:*+:*+:*+:*+:*+:*+:*+:*+:*+:☆)ﾟ3ﾟ)ﾟ`｡+: oof #Nodding （￣ー￣（＿　＿（￣ー￣（＿　＿ #YE━━━━━━ d(ﾟ∀ﾟ)b ━━━━━━S!! #BANG!(ﾟ皿ﾟ)ｒ┏┳－－－＊ #（；￢＿￢) Something smells fishy #Σ（￣Д￣;）Gabeen (shock) #♪♪(〃⌒▽⌒)八(〃⌒▽⌒〃)八(⌒▽⌒〃)♪♪ Nakama #Kage (-(-_(-＿(-＿-)＿-)_-)-) Bunshin (Naruto) #Dadan's "RUN!" ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┏(ﾟロﾟ;)┛ #Σ┌(_□_┌ )┐ Clutch #Cigarette ◯０o。(ー。ー)y―~~ #Carrying Tea ~~旦_(∩_∩ ) #Gomu Gomu no Muchi !!( ￣ω￣)/------- ◎)Ｘ_x) #■■■■■■■■■■■□□□ NOW LOADING #―(ФwФ)(ФwФ)(ФwФ)ー Aliens #^(#｀∀´)_Ψ･･･Devil vs Angel・･†_(ﾟｰﾟ*)β #Dance ┌| ∵|┘└| ∵|┐┌| ∵|┘└| ∵|┐┌| ∵|┘└| ∵|┐ #(Ｔ▽Ｔ)尸~~SOS!! #Bombs (ノ￣▽￣)ノ)))))))))) ●~*●~*●~*●~*●~* #>ﾟ)##)彡 Fish #>>-(ﾟﾛﾟ)→ Arrow in head #(-_ゞSleepy #(ｷ▼ゝ▼) 凹 Rapper #___〆(・o・ ;) writing something #Deeply sorry m( __ __ )m #scratch scratch <(;￣ ･￣)=3 sigh #(｡▼皿▼) Darth Vader #←(･_･┐)))Lookie Lookie(((┌･_･)→ #"v(￣￣(●●)￣￣)v" Oink #＼(^o^)~≪☆♪祝*CONGRATULATIONS*祝♪☆≫~(^o^)／ #凸(｀◇´ﾒ)Fuck You！！ #Kids→(;・_・)・_・)　Daddy→(;._.)ヾ(ーー;)凸←Mommy #｡･ﾟﾟ '゜(*/□＼*) '゜ﾟﾟ･｡Cry #Knock the table over (ﾉ｀△´)ﾉ ┫:･'∵:.┻┻:･'.:∵ #◉︵◉ Stare #Overhead! (Soccer) /( ＿0＿)￣θ☆≡≡≡≡≡○　┏┓ #Zzz( - ＿ - )_ﾒﾒﾒ Zoro #(((☎))) Brrrrring #(ノ・ω・)ノ：・．：：・ ○┼< ┏┛Incineration┗┓ #◔_◔ Looking up #I don't need this *throw*（´Д゜）/゜Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒。 #o（（≧ω≦））o Excited #♥━━ヾ(●ﾟvﾟ)人(ﾟvﾟ○)ﾉ━━♥ Love Birds #ↁ_ↁ "Foreign" person #Braids ∋∞( ´_ゝ`)∞∈ #(╬☉Д⊙ฺ) Ultra Pissed #ヾ(｀ε´)ﾉヾ(｀ε´)ﾉヾ(｀ε´)ﾉヾ(｀ε´)ﾉ Booing audience #✖_✖ Blegh #Stareee~ (;￢_￢);￢_￢);￢_￢);￢_￢) (‥;) #(￣▽￣;) Ha...hahahaha... #(・ω・ﾉ┃Chopper peek #(￣┏∞┓￣)/ Mustache #SΟЯЯΥ_φ(･∩･｡｀)ﾟo｡ Letter of apology　 #{◕ ◡ ◕} Kawaii eyes #☃ฺ☀ฺ　☁ฺ　☂ฺ↖(◎゜▽゜◎)） Weather man #Eeeeeep (ﾟДﾟﾉ)ﾉ #PRESENT　FORヾ（●≧∀）ノ由゛ヽ（∀≦●）YOU♥♡ #( ￣ﾉ∇￣)￣ｰ￣) Whisper whisper #Mail *´∀｀）ﾉ〜〜〜 #Virus mail ＼／｀∇´)ψ #PC_ヾ(-Д-*) Ughhh… #‎(>o<)ρミ┳┷┳゜Σσ(x_x) pingpong is scary. #( ;￣ヘ)乂(皿￣; ) Arm Wrestling #６( -_-)ｏright hook ○ (-_- )ｏright straight (Boxing) #＿(　^▽^)ノ ≡●゛!!!!!!!!!!　Bowling #W━━E━━L━━ ヽ(ﾟ∀ﾟ)ﾉ ━C━━O━━M━━E!! # 三三三｡+ﾟ［＼／］｡+ﾟ *Send* #(*＇◎＇)ﾉ Baby #Hya!! ( --)/ 卍(＞＜) Gah! (Shuriken) #(=①ω①=) Meow #⊂(●￣(エ)￣●)⊃ Monkey #(ΘェΘ) Goat #Creepy Stare (⓪益⓪) #(♛ฺД♛ฺ) Ivankov? #(☄ฺ◣д◢)☄ฺ Evil Flash #This ☜-(ΘLΘ)-☞ Way #(╯⊙ ⊱ ⊙╰ ) Just creepy dude #Red eye 〠_〠 #✌.ʕʘ‿ʘʔ.✌Peace #Laser Beam m( ﾟ皿ﾟ)m‥‥…━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━★ #இScribble #ε=Σ(´ ) Bird saying "keh" #✪ฺД✪ฺ) Luffy's reaction to Sunny #☼Д☼) Luffy's reaction to Sunny 2 #☆_☆) Luffy's reaction to Sunny 3 #(☣___☣) Flowery eyes #( ´-ω･)︻┻┳══━一 Sniper #Puppy eyes o(♋д♋✿)oo(✿♋д♋)o #•✞_✞• "Holy" eyes #Face (๑≖ิิ益≖ิ๑)　 #（（（（*≧▽≦)†~~ Begone evil spirits! #Beam! Σ≡Σ≡Σ≡Σ≡L(´□｀L) #Gomu Gomu no Pistol o(⌒∇)=━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━○★)ﾟOﾟ)/ #Walk a dog o(￣_￣|||)o--------⊆◎U)┬┬ﾉ~''♪♪... '' #ミ田 Windows #☆彡. Shooting star #Running after a butterfly 〜〜(／￣▽)／　〜ф #Pretending to listen (*- -)(*_ _)(*- -)(*_ _)(*- -)(*_ _)(*- -)(*_ _) #━━━(=゜ω゜)人(゜ω゜=)━━━ Twins #ﾐ(ﾉ_ _)ﾉ=3 Trip n' fall Well, that would be my top 100 emoticons. What do you think? If you ever want to, just take an emoticon from here and use it. By the way, emoticon is 顔文字 (Kaomoji) in Japanese. Tell me which number emoticon you liked best, and why! Or, if you can't see an emoticon (as in you can't see what shape it makes) ask me about that too. Now then that's the end of the fun for ten more lessons. I'll be returning to my normal lessons so get your pencil, paper, and a pair of glasses. I hope you enjoyed the small break. Till the next lesson! ＼(＾▽＾*) Personal Lesson Page (*＾▽＾)／ Comment, rate, ask, discriminate, suggest, and more! < Lesson Ten (Body Parts) | Lesson Eleven (School Supplies) > Category:Blog posts